RENT MUSICAL!
by TAKARITRYAN22
Summary: HEYYY! CHAPTER 5 IS NOW UP! CHECK IT OUT!
1. Take Me or leave Me

HEY! IT'S ME TAKARITRYAN22 AND I'M BAAAAAACK WITH A NEW STORY! Well recently I Haven't seen any RENT-related Tryans so this is one of the ones I want to do I am going to make a songfic to each RENT song and i will finish them. I have seen only 1 like this but it was only 1 chapter so here it goes the first song is...... Take Me Or Leave Me! This is one of My favorite songs from RENT. WARNNING :ANGSTY AT FIRST THEN SOME LOVE!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own High School Musical RENT or it's songs or lyrics! ok? GOOD! Roll It!:

FHLKSADHFLDAHSLFHLADHFIHEFIUDOLYHGILASHGIOLHGIOLASHGIHAFIGOLASYTGHIAHHGKLHALKHLGHLAKGHLGAHGLKA

Troy Bolton was walking down the street with his boyfriend of 2 years Ryan Evans. Yes TROY BOLTON IS GAY! Well, Bisexual. They were going to a club down town to have a good time. Troy had recently started flirting w/ guys for some reason right in front of Ryan Troy always came back and apologized though so everything was OK. When they got into the club the music was thumping of the walls they saw Gabby, Chad,Jason,Zeke,Martha,Kelsi,Sharpay,and Taylor over in the other side of the club and went to sit w/ them. They started chit chatting on news like how the Swin-Flu is in the U.S and how they all wanted to go to New York this weekend but couldn't.

About fourty minutes into the chit-chat Ryan asked Troy to dance. They got on the dance floor and started gringing into each other and getting really hot and heavy. Troy grabbed Ryan by his waist and thrust their hips into each other. Next thing Ryan knew he was pushed aside from Troy and a tall tan muscular guy was dancing with Troy. Troy didn't even care he was dancing with the guy like he had been with Ryan. Ryan was furious so he went up tho the guy and punched him in his face.

"Don't touch my boyfriend again!" he shouted at the Twink.

"Baby what's wrong with you?" Troy asked confused"we were just dancing"

"_Just dancing?!?_" Ryan aked furiously "You were practically grinding his ass into dust!"

All the commotion made the music stop and everyone was looking at them now.

"You know what mister theater man I can't take much more of this!" said Troy getting mad

"What?" Ryan aked\

"This obsessive control thing" Ryan was about to say something but troy cut him off "I didn't have a threesome because it freaked you out, I didn't stay at the basketball game because you wanted to go home."

"You were Flirting with the hot dog guy" Ryan said defensivly

'There will always be people flirting with me!" Troy said exasperated "Give me a break"

Troy:

Every single day

I walk down the street

I hear people say,

"Baby's so sweet"

Ever since puberty

Everybody stares at me

Boys - girls

I can't can't help it baby

So be kind

Don't lose your mind

Just remember that I'm your baby

Take me for what I am

Who I was meant to be

And if you give a damn

Take me baby or leave me

Take me baby or leave me

Troy jumps on the stage and starts singing as Ryan starts to walk away.

A tiger in a cage

Can never see the sun

This Player needs his Court

Baby - let's have fun!

You are the one I choose

Folks'd kill to fill your shoes

You love the limelight too, baby

So be mine

Or don't waste my time

Cryin' - "Oh, Honeybear - are you still my-my-my baby?"

Troy starts to strip as Ryan approaches. "DON'T YOU DARE!" He shouts as troy removes his shirt. Ryan starts to go to the upper level of the club when Troy and the gang follow him.

Take me for what I am

Who I was meant to be

And if you give a damn

Take me baby or leave me

Ryan reaches the mid section of the stairs as troy sings to him at the bottom.

No way - can I be what I'm not

But hey - don't you want your guy hot!

Don't fight - don't lose your head

Cause every night - who's in your bed?

Who? Who's in your bed? (Troy clims up the stairs at Ryan's feet)

Kiss, Pookie.

Ryan:

It won't work.

I look before I leap

I love Singing and Dancin

I dance around in my sleep

Baby what's my sin?

Never quit - I follow through

I hate mess - but I love you

What to do

With my impromptu baby

So be wise

This guy satisfies

You've got a prize

But don't compromise

You're one lucky baby

Take me for what I am

Troy:

A dancing freak

Ryan:

Who I was meant to be.

Troy:

A "FABULOUS" Broadway star

Ryan:

And if you give a damn

Troy:

A lovable DUMB GEEK!

Ryan:

Take Me Baby, or Leave Me

Troy:

And ANAL RETENTIVE! LITERALLY!

Both

That's it!

Ryan

The straw that breaks my back

Both

I quit

Ryan

Unless you take it back

Both

Meeen

Troy

What is it about them?

Both

Can't live -

With them -

Or without them!

Take me for what I am

Ryan: Who I was meant to be(Troy Echoes)

And if you give a damn Ryan:(And if ya give a damn you better)

Take me baby or leave me Troy(OH! Take me baby, Take me or Leave me)

Take me baby

Or leave me

Guess I'm leavin'

I'm gone!

Troy and Ryan both leave seperate ways out of the club and the gang follows.

*2 WEEKS LATER*

Ryan is sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. He hasn't seen heard or talked about him since their break up. Although, _he does think about him_. His eyes the way they we brilliant like sapphires or the way he always kissed him good-night so gently. He misses _that _Troy but he won't come back. Ryan goes to the bathroom and finds a Razor and begins to draw it near to his bare skin. He can't take it he _loved_ Troy no wait, _loves_ Troy he begins to cut his wrist when he hears a sharp gasp from his Bathroom door. There standing in all his glory is the Red Hawk golden boy with flowers and a small velvet box in his hand. He drops everything and goes to Ryan's side and holds him close and starts sobbing.

"Ryan, please don't do that" he says through sobs "I am soo sorry for putting you through all that pain i didn't meant to make you upset I love you and _only you!_"

"Troy please don't leave me I don't want to lose the only man I'll ever love" He says as he starts to sob too

"Never" Troy says and he grabs the velvet box and opens it to show a golden ring with a clear sky blue diamond on top that matches Ryans eyes "Will you Ryan Tyler Evans become Ryan Tyler Evans-Bolton"

"YES!" Ryan said as he kissed Troy with all the passion he could muster. That night they made love as fiances.

**THE END!**

Well what did you think i thought it was good. Oh BTW these stories won't be related to each other in case i change my mind! ;) so what song do you want next? REVIEW!


	2. We're Okay

**Hi it's me TAKARITRYAN22 and I am here to update on my story RENT MUSICAL! It's been forever since I posted it but now I am back with a new chapter this chapter is going to feature the song….'We're Okay'! so if you don't know the song here's how it goes Joanne (Ryan) is working on stage for Maureen's (Troy's) show the night and she's talking to her lawyer friend Steve (Taylor) about a case coming up; The Murget (Montez) and all the while she's jumping through conversations with her Dad Maureen and Steve it's really good look it up on YouTube. ON WITH THE FIC! **

**DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT PLOT!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Oh my God! I forgot to call Taylor about the case!" said Ryan as he stopped working on the speakers to Troy's stereo system. He walks over by the payphone in case Troy calls and pulls out his cell phone and calls Taylor.**

**Ryan  
(on cellular phone)  
Taylor-Ryan  
The Montez Case?  
A Dismissal!  
Good Work Counselor  
(The pay phone rings)  
We're Okay  
Honeybear - Wait!  
I'm On The Other Phone  
Yes I Have The Cowbell  
We're Okay  
(into cellular phone)  
So Tell Them We'll Sue  
But A Settlement Will Do  
Sexual Harassment - And Civil Rights Too  
Taylor, You're Great  
(into pay phone)  
No You Cut The Paper Plate  
Did you Cheat On Martha A Lot Would You Say?  
We're Okay  
Honey, hold on...  
(into cellular phone)  
Taylor, hold on...  
(SHE presses call waiting button on  
cellular phone)  
Hello?**

Dad - Yes  
I Beeped You  
Troy Is Coming To Mother's Hearing  
We're Okay  
(into pay phone)  
Honeybear - What?  
Kelsi's Homosexual Brother

**  
I'll Tell Him  
(into cellular phone)  
You Heard?  
(into pay phone)  
They Heard  
We're Okay  
(into cellular phone)  
And To You Dad  
(She presses call waiting as she says into  
pay phone)  
Yes – Jason Is There?  
(into cellular phone)  
Taylor Got-  
(into pay phone)  
Jason With The Short Brown Hair?  
The Calvin Klein Model?  
(into cellular phone)  
Taylor Gotta Go!  
(into pay phone)  
The Model Who Lives In Penthouse A???  
We're  
We're Okay  
I'm On My Way**

**(dun)**

"**Oh my God! This bitch is going to kill me with all his cheating!" said Ryan as he hung up the payphone. He then goes to call Taylor back on his phone. "Taylor, yeah it was Troy again he is driving me nuts! Anyway back to the Montez's" He then walks off the stage.**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK LIKE IT HATE IT LET ME KNOW!**

**TAKARITRYAN22.**


	3. I'll Cover You

**I'm back again! This time I am going to do 'I'll Cover You' from RENT. LOL I LOVE this song its romantic beautiful and just plain fluffy. So here's Troy and Ryan with 'I'll Cover You'.**

"**Ry, do you really think we should be living together?" asked Troy as he set Ryan's box of hats down on the floor. "I mean we've only been going out for 6 ½ months."**

"**Troy, hun, I really love you and I want to take the next step with you, please let's give it a shot." Said Ryan as he walked over and looked Troy right in the eyes "Please?"**

"**I don't know" Troy says.**

_**Ryan:  
Live in my house  
I'll be your shelter  
Just pay me back  
with on thousand kisses  
Be my lover  
and I'll cover you**_

Troy  
Open your door  
I'll be your tenant  
Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet  
But sweet kisses I've got to spare  
I'll be there and I'll cover you

BOTH  
I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love  
on life Be my life

Just slip me on  
I'll be your blanket  
Wherever whatever  
I'll be your coat

Ryan

_**You'll be my king  
and I'll be your castle**_

Troy  
No you'll be my queen

_**And I'll be your moat**_

BOTH  
I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love  
on life all my life

I've longed to discover  
Something as true as this is

Troy  
So, with a thousand sweet kisses  
Ryan  
(if you're cold and you're lonely)  
Troy  
I'll cover you

With a thousand sweet kisses  
Ryan  
(you've got one nickel only)  
Troy  
I'll cover you

Ryan  
With a thousand sweet kisses  
Troy

_**(When you're worn out and tired)  
Ryan  
I'll cover you**_

With a thousand sweet kisses  
Troy  
(When you're heart has expired)  
Ryan  
I'll cover you

BOTH  
Oh, lover  
I'll cover you  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh, lover  
I'll cover you

"**What do you say?" asked Ryan looking at Troy**

"**I say…. Lets go get the rest of your hats" Troy said with his cocky grin as Ryan jumped on him and gave him a kiss.**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK GOOD BAD MAYBE?TELL ME!!!!**

**TAKARITRYAN22**


	4. Seasons of Love

**Hey guys I'm back again ready to post another chapter in 'RENT MUSICAL'. It's been 2 days and I have 4 chapters up a new record!!! Anyway, I am going to make this chapter be 'Seasons of Love'. Odd yes but I think it's a good idea. ON WITH THE FIC!**

**DISCLAIMER FOR CHAPTER 3: I DON'T OWN THE SONG 'I'LL COVER YOU OR HSM'**

**DISCLAIMER FOR CHAPTER 4: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

"**Guys come on we need to do something special for our last year of High School" said Ryan to Troy, Gabby, Sharpay, Chad, Zeke, Taylor, Jason, Martha, and Kelsi. "It's the last time any of us will be this close to each other."**

"**Ryan you know I am all for doing a musical with you, but I don't know if I want to risk losing my scholarship" said Gabriella, grabbing Ryan's hand.**

"**Gabby you know with our brains we can go anywhere Stanford isn't you only choice" said Taylor coming up to Gabby and Ryan.**

"**I'm in. I have loads of people who'll be willing to bust a move in this musical" said Martha coming up to the small group now.**

"**And, I'm sure you can't find a pianist as good as,**_** moi**_**" said Kelsi chuckling and standing next to Martha. **

"**Ry, you and I can make this show**_** fabulous**_**. I'm in." said Sharpay as she stood next to Taylor.**

"**Babe I'm here and at your service," said Troy placing a kiss on Ryan's hand**

"**And I suppose I can work in practices with cooking class" said Zeke.**

"**If Hoops is in so am I" said Chad. Now everyone was waiting for Jason to say something.**

"**I guess since Kelsi and my buds are in, so am I" he said. Everyone whooped at that announcement.**

**Then Kelsi goes over to the piano and a gentle riff starts playing. Everyone knows the song and they all start to blend with the music.**

**COMPANY  
525,600 minutes, 525,000 moments so dear. 525,600 minutes - how do you measure,  
measure a year? In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee. In  
inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife. In 525,600 minutes - how do you  
measure a year in the life?  
How about love? How about love? How about love? Measure in love. Seasons of  
love.  
**

**Taylor  
525,600 minutes! 525,000 journeys to plan. 525,600 minutes - how can you measure  
the life of a woman or man?**

Ryan  
In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried. In bridges he burned, or  
the way that she died.

COMPANY  
It's time now to sing out, though the story never ends let's celebrate remember a year in the life of friends. Remember  
the love! (Taylor: Oh you got you got to remember the love) Remember the love! (you know that love is a gift from up above) Remember  
the love! (share love, give love, Spre-a-a-ad love, Measure measure you life in looove!-oh ooh oooh ooh) Measure in love. Seasons of love! (Measure your life in love) Seasons of love.

"**I think this musical is going to be amazing." Said Ryan as he leaned in to kiss Troy**

"**Me too" said Troy before their lips became one.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**TAKARITRYAN22.**


	5. Without You

**Hey, I'm back with a new chapter! I haven't been on in forever because I haven't had a computer I could type on!!! So here's a new chapter for all you fans of this story!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: **

**I own nothing from High School Musical or RENT if I did Troy and Ryan would be together and Gabriella would be Ryan's bff and everything.**

* * *

Troy and Ryan had been living together for about 5 months now, and have been together over a year and a half, but Ryan was starting to fear for their relationship. He was so scared that Troy would realize that Ryan wasn't worth anything. You see when Troy and Ryan first came out as a couple at the end of their senior year everyone was fine with it, but there was a lot of things that Troy couldn't do in college because of his relationship with Ryan, like, play basketball. He was devastated, but the two found a way through it together. Then the new job came. Troy was offered a job at a high school as a physical health teacher. If he couldn't be a basketball coach he could help with keeping them in shape. The problem: the school was over an hour and a half away, and he didn't get back until late in the morning if he did come back at all. He usually rented a motel room, to stay the week in. he only ever came home on Fridays and weekends and even then all he did was sleep. Ryan was afraid he was becoming too obsessed with work, but Troy just said that the jobs been really busy and he has a whole lot of grading he has to do before the end of the semester. So imagine his surprise when he came home on Friday to see that Ryan was sitting on a lawn chair in the middle of an empty house.

"Ryan? What's going on?" Troy asked afraid of what the answer to come would be.

"Troy, It's not working out" Ryan said as he stood up and moved closer to the brunet. "I hardly see you anymore, I come home feeling single and I have a boyfriend!"

"Ryan, babe, you can't do this! I love you. Whatever you want me to do I'll do it" Troy said as he got on his knees begging his lover to stay. "I'd die without you Ry! Please!!"

"Troy it's too late. I'm tired of coming home alone I need to know someone will be there for me" Ryan said as he started to walk towards the exit. Then as he reached the door he stopped when he heard Troy's baritone Voice start singing the too-high-part for him.

_Without you, the ground thaws,_

_the rain falls, the grass grows.  
Without you, the seeds root,_

_the flowers bloom, the children play.  
The stars gleam, the poets dream,_

_the eagles fly, without you.  
The earth turns, the sun burns,_

_but I die, without you._

Ryan could help but stay it was one of his favorite musicals and Troy just made it sound even better. Then he was pulled from his thoughts as Troy started the second verse.

_Without you, the breeze warms,_

_the girl smiles, the cloud moves.  
Without you, the tides change, _

_the boys run, the oceans crash.  
The crowds roar, the days soar,_

_the babies cry, without you.  
The moon glows, the river flows, _

_but I die, without you._

Then Ryan started to go along with the lyrics as well as Troy.

**The world revives**

_Colors renew_

_**But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue.**_

_Without you.  
Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats_

**Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe.**

**The mind churns**  
_The mind churns!_  
**The heart yearns!**  
_The heart yearns!_

They both moved to the song in a rhythm that was strange yet familiar to them as if they WERE Rodger and Mimi.  
_**The tears dry, without you.  
Life goes on, but I'm gone.  
Cause I die, without you**_.  
_Without you._  
**Without you.**  
_**Without you.**_

Ryan and Troy stopped at the same time and looked into each others eyes. Neither knew who started to lean in first, or who initiated the kiss, but it was clear to both of them that they just couldn't survive without the other.

* * *

**OKAY SO THAT WAS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER!! NOW HERES THE SURPRISE!!!! TELL ME WHICH SONG YOU WANT TO SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!! UNTIL THEN PLEASE R&R!!!! **


End file.
